


Painting Greys

by kallistob



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Graves has a thing for Newt's ass, Graves is a sad man, Graves is creepy and a bit of a fuckboi, Hand Jobs, M/M, Newt gets paid to do it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, based on real life, bump and grind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: “You look gorgeous,” the man says in a rush, and for a minute Newt’s brain doesn’t really register the words.“I’m sorry?”-Or : Newt meets a stranger at the park.





	Painting Greys

**Author's Note:**

> Heeds the tags, and enjoy :)

 

_Are we not wise enough to give all we are?_  
_Surely we're bright enough to outshine the stars_  
_The human kind gets so lost in finding its way_  
_but we have a chance to make a difference til our dying day_

 

* * *

 

Newt is at the park when it happens. 

He feels exhausted as he walks, his limbs heavy and a bit alien for his own body. He'd been working late hours at the animal shelter for three weeks, cooped up in the tiny enclosures until late at night to take care of the animals. 

The rest of his free time had been dedicated to studying for his upcoming exams, pouring over papers and tiny notes on his computer screen until his vision went blurry. 

The need to go out became a craving. He needs air, he needs to move, to run, to do anything else other than staying crouched or sitting or lying down. 

So as soon as Newt is done with work - asking to leave early for once - he gets home, drops his bag on the bed and grabs his bike in the garage. The wind in his air, the movements of his legs as he hurries to the nearest park feels incredibly good and Newt closes his eyes to let himself enjoy it before the honking of a car brings him back to reality. 

He hurries because he’s not sure what time the park closes. It’s already eight pm, but he really hopes he can get there on time. This park is a place he enjoys, full of little areas in which he can go to find some peace and quiet away from people. It’s a weekday, so the normally crowded park is almost empty when he arrives - not that Newt minds. He just wants to walk for a bit and enjoy the last rays of sun as it starts to fall, and that’s exactly what he does. 

He still sees a few people. A couple of joggers, a lady walking her dog, and the park’s guard on his motorbike who informs Newt that it closes at nine. Newt nods and thanks him before going on his way again to find a secluded place. 

He reaches it and sits in the grass without preamble, enjoying the cold, tickling feeling of it under his naked feet. He lets himself relax as he listens to the sounds around him. He hears distant voices, birds in the sky, the rustle of leaves and he sighs contentedly. He’d missed this. 

He flutters to stay awake, eyes falling with every breath. He looks at his watch and sees that it’s already eight thirty, and if he wants to at least do his usual walk to the end of the park and back he needs to get a move on. Newt gets up, brushing dirt from his jeans and puts his shoes back on. 

He goes through the bushes, trying to find the path again. Once he has he resumes his walk, stretching his back, his arms and cracking his fingers after a minute and taking in big gulps of air. 

He feels really good, so good. He almost dreads the thought of going home, but he knows he has to. The park will close soon anyway, and he should hurry. It seems he’s finally alone, save for the bunnies Newt sees running in the grass around him and peeking out of the shrubs. Newt smiles and resists the urge to coo at them and make conversation, and even then it’s only because he doesn’t have the time. 

He is almost at the end of the park when he sees him. There’s a man sitting on a bench ahead, blowing smoke out of a cigarette he holds between his fingers. 

Newt has no choice. He needs to pass in front of the man if he wants to end his walk, and even though he already dreads the inevitable awkwardness of passing in front of a complete stranger when they’re seemingly the only two people left here, he forces himself to go forward. It’s nothing a quick  _ Hello _ can't fix.  

The man lifts his head as Newt passes. He’s wearing a deep blue shirt, a hint of stubble on his jaw and messy dark hair. They make eye contact, the man taking a long drag of his cigarette as he looks at Newt and Newt politely smiles at him, the word  _ Hello _ he intended to say stuck in his throat. He hurries to get away, and manages a few steps before he hears a voice behind him. 

“Hey, hey. You! Wait!” 

Newt turns around, wondering what the stranger - for it's him - wants to say. The man is smiling, thin lips curled up at the corner and Newt thinks he might be handsome if it weren’t for the graying hair, the stink of tobacco or the stain of coffee visible on his shoulder. How the man even got coffee to spill itself up there, Newt doesn’t know. 

“Yes?” He says. He doesn’t know what the man could possibly want. Newt hasn’t taken anything with him save for the keys to his bike lock, tucked inside his pants pocket. Maybe he’s just lonely? Oh God, Newt is terrible at making conversation. He just wants to be left alone and then crash home and sleep. 

“You look gorgeous,” the man says in a rush, and for a minute Newt’s brain doesn’t really register the words. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Look,” the stranger says. “I’m not even religious, you know, but here and now I am ready to thank  _ Jesus _ for seeing you today. You’re so  _ pretty _ , man. Clear skin and freckles and -” The man’s eyes drift down his body, Newt flushing terribly out of embarrassment as the stranger eats him up with one look, “Thin and lean and God, you’re perfect. You’re alone here?” 

“I - yes,” Newt says, throat closing up. 

“Good, good. So what do you do in life?” The man says, falling in step next to him. “You a student? How old are you?” 

Newt doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been in that situation before - should he play friendly? The man seems nice, but… 

The stranger looks at him, expecting an answer and Newt takes a deep breath before saying, “Twenty.” 

“Really?” The man says, surprised. “I would have thought you were younger.” 

“Yeah, well. People say that to me a lot,” Newt says, still uncomfortable. He doesn’t know how to politely say that he wants to keep walking alone and not be bothered. 

“I don’t blame them,” the man says, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it before looking back at Newt. “I’m forty, by the way. Name’s Percival. Percy for short. What’s yours?” 

Newt looks away. His name is on the tip of his tongue, automatically, but he catches himself at the last minute. “N - Art- Arthur. It's Arthur.” 

“Arthur,” Percy repeats, and Newt doesn't know if he believes him. “Well I am really glad I met you here today, Arthur. You’re really one of the prettiest men I’ve ever met.” 

“Thanks?” Newt says, unsure. “Look, Percy, it’s getting quite late and I should head home soon, so if you could -” 

“You live in the area?” Percival cuts in. “I don’t live far myself. Just down near the docks. Where are you?” 

Newt takes a deep breath. He’s really becoming annoyed now, the earlier relaxation he felt drifting away and leaving only anxiety and insecurity in its wake. He’s so tired. “Away,” he says. 

“Am I annoying you?” Percival asks, still smiling. 

_ Yes _ .  _ Go away.  _

“No,” Newt says shakily. “I’ve just had a long day and I would like to be left alone.” 

“Sure, no problem,” Percy agrees. “Can you at least give me your number?” 

Newt pauses. “Why?” 

“Do you have someone?” Percy asks, once again ignoring him. “Girlfriend, boyfriend, anyone?” 

Newt thinks about Tina. “I do.” 

“Aw, man,” Percy makes a show of putting a hand over his heart, and Newt can’t help but smile at the ridiculousness. “You break my heart. Has it been long?” 

“Yeah,” Newt says, relieved. Maybe the man will back off now. “Nearly a year.” 

“Well.” Percy looks Newt down from head to toe once more, lingering on Newt’s lips and crotch. “She is one lucky lady, Arthur.” 

“Quite,” Newt says shortly. “Good evening, Percy.” 

“Oh wait, no,” Percival says, trotting after him once more as Newt walks away. “Please, I just - I’ve been alone for a long time, and you look so perfect, God, I -” 

“Look,” Newt blurts out. “I want to be  _ alone _ , alright? If you need someone that badly, you can use Grindr or something else, okay?” 

“That’s what everyone says,” Percy says sadly, shaking his head. “ _ Use social media. _ But I hate it, I’d much rather prefer meeting the person face to face like you right now, you know? You never know what life has in store for you. If I knew I’d be meeting someone as gorgeous as you tonight, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep yesterday, you know?” 

Newt doesn’t. “Yes, well. You’ve seen me.” He makes a helpless, what - can - you - do gesture with his hands. “Now you can go away.” 

Percival steps closer. “No, please. Arthur.” He licks his lips. “God, you’re even prettier up close, uh - look at those eyes - Arthur, I haven’t had anyone in months. If I could just... “ 

Newt eyes him warily, crossing his arms over his chest. Percy looks up at him, almost shy. “If you could just… I’m not asking for much, you know. I just need a touch…” His voice drops lower. “Nothing at all. Handjob, blowjob, whatever you’re comfortable with…” 

Newt’s jaw goes slack. He feels laughter bubble up in his throat and lets it out, turning away from the man and making his way down the path. He tries to ignore the heady, sudden rush of arousal the man’s proposal sends through him. 

“Arthur, please,” the man says behind him. “You’re so gorgeous, you have no idea how much I want you, God, I’d do anything to be able to touch you.” 

“No,” Newt says, still smiling. He can’t believe this is his life. “No way.” 

“I’ll pay you,” the stranger offers. “Please.” 

Newt bites his lips and stops. 

“Please,” Percy insist louder, noticing his hesitation. “We don’t even have to do much - if I could just see you… Look at you… You’re amazing, you’re breathtaking, and it’s been so long for me, please Arthur -”

Newt’s heartbeat is loud in his ears. 

They’re in a public place. In a public place, late during the evening, where the guards could walk in on them at any moment. Newt has never done anything with a man, ever. He knows the theory, of course, but - 

And Percy looks so desperate. Newt cannot quite believe he is even seriously considering the man’s offer, but his blood is rushing south despite himself. He doesn’t know what this is. If it’s the forbidden aspect of it, the secrecy, the fact that they would do it in public, the fact that Newt is willing to undress himself just to let a stranger look at him - 

“How much?” Newt hears himself ask. 

“I have one hundred with me,” Percy says brightly. Newt still hesitates, so Percy quickly adds, “I just want to look at you. Please, Arthur.” 

“One hundred,” Newt repeats, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and looking at the ground. “Without touching.”

Percival nods vigorously. “Anything you want.” 

Newt considers it. 

The arousal hasn’t left him, slow, pulsing, a forbidden warmth pooling within him. Percy’s offer is, if Newt is quite honest with himself, more than tempting. One hundred is expensive for the very little Newt said yes to - although, if he is being honest, he is quite sure that Percy will not be content with just looking. But it helps Newt in making a decision if he tells himself that it is all he agreed to. 

And he needs money. He always needs money. 

So, slowly, ever so slowly, Newt finds himself nodding in agreement. 

“Oh God,” Percy says, giddy with excitement. “You’re a life savior, Arthur, I swear you are.” 

Newt waves him off. “We need to find somewhere - somewhere else, away,” he says, still not quite believing he is doing this but not willing to back off now, the perspective of money too clear in his mind. 

Percival nods again, grinning and takes Newt’s hand to lead him away. Newt lets him. The man’s palm is callused and dry against his own. Percy leads him away from the path, the both of them crossing the short field of grass to go hide themselves under the trees on the edge of the park, where no one will see them. Newt’s heart skips a few beats the longer Percy takes to choose the perfect spot, and when he does he turns around and looks at Newt. 

“Is here okay?” 

Newt shakes his hand off of the other man’s and looks around. They’re hidden by several trees, shadowed and invisible. The sun is setting outside. “What time is it?” 

“Almost nine,” Percival answers truthfully, and Newt stares at him. 

“They’ll lock us in the park.” 

Percival shrugs. “We’ll climb over the gate.” He steps closer, the hopeful look back on his face and making Newt remember what he agreed to. 

He lets his arms fall on either side of his body and stays still as Percy approaches him. Percy’s hands settle on his hips, and he lets out a shaky breath as he comes closer to Newt until their chests are almost touching. The man _ is _ shorter than him. If Newt looks down he can almost bury his nose in the man’s neck. 

Percival looks at him, their eyes meeting and he inclines his head to kiss Newt. Newt immediately turns his head away so Percival’s lips fall on the skin of his jaw instead, and he instills a new rule. “No kissing.” 

“Okay,” Percival whispers between two kisses. “Okay.” 

Newt can feel a hint of teeth on his neck, but Percy never bites down. He pulls the hem of Newt’s shirt up, his hands roaming over the skin of Newt’s stomach, and Newt’s muscles quiver at the contact. 

“God, you’re so perfect,” Percival murmurs, voice low. “You’re so soft, so incredibly gorgeous, Arthur -” 

Newt hums. Percival’s breath is quickening, and he tugs on Newt’s shirt as he asks, “Can you…?” 

Newt smiles at him and takes off his shirt in one smooth motion, placing it on a tree branch next to them. Percy steps closer again, almost fascinated, and Newt can see the man’s pupils are blown. 

Percy’s hands are back on Newt again, the man pressing himself against Newt’s body as he nips at the skin of his neck. Newt wraps his arms around the man’s back and Percy shivers, almost undone by the gesture. Newt refrains from laughing in his face. 

He feels powerful, and he also feels nothing. His own arousal and rush of excitement is long gone, although he can’t help but be amused at Percy’s evident desperation. Every self conscious thought Newt ever had about his body is also forgotten. Percy is ready to worship him no matter what Newt looks like, and it’s somehow freeing. 

Percy leans down, closing his mouth around one of Newt’s nipple, slipping his fingers beneath Newt’s pants and Newt considers stopping him but he doesn’t. Percy wets Newt’s other nipple with his mouth before coming back up, laving his attention on Newt’s neck again and almost growling when he finally touches Newt’s bare ass with his hands. 

“God, you’re perfect,” he rasps against Newt’s ear. He squeezes Newt’s ass cheeks, pulling and kneading at the flesh and Newt thinks it feels weird. “Your ass is perfect. God, I want you so badly, Arthur, please…” 

Percy pulls away, keeping his hands on the low of Newt’s back as he smiles at him. “Can you take off your pants for me?” 

Newt looks around worriedly before mentally shrugging. He’s gotten this far. He just hopes Percy will manage to come fairly quickly. 

It looks like Percy forgets how to breathe the second Newt looks back at him, pants and underwear pooling around his ankles, soft cock and ass on display. Percival circles him, praising him, and Newt flushes once more. The man isn’t greedy with compliments, and Newt accepts every one of them. Percy stops in front of him, pulling his own zipper down and imitating Newt until his cock is out. Contrary to Newt it is half hard already, Percy’s hand moving around it in quick, familiar motions that Newt follows with his eyes. 

“You like the view?” Percy teases. “How do you feel?” 

_ Hollow _ . 

Newt beckons Percival closer with a finger instead of replying, wanting to get this over with, win his money and go home. It works, Percy comes as if enraptured by the young man in front of him and Newt feels a bit sad for him. 

Once Percy is close enough Newt wraps his own pale hand around the man’s cock and tries to do good. He doesn’t know how to do this for another person, has never done it for anyone other than himself, and it’s weird from this angle. 

“Can you - guide me?” He mumbles, awkwardly giving a few pumps to Percy’s cock that must only amuse him. Percy smiles at him and pulls Newt’s hand away, dragging his own fingers up and down the length of his cock demonstratively. 

“Like this,” he says. “Try to grab it higher up the shaft, under the head.” 

“Would it help if I stood behind you?” Newt wonders out loud, and Percy laughs. 

“Anything you want, sweetheart. God, I’m so glad I met a slut like you.” 

Newt doesn't reply. 

Oh, he wants to. 

He wants to protest. He wants to say that it's not true, he's not a slut, but here he is, letting a stranger fondle him in a park and putting his hand on said man's cock to bring him off in exchange for money. So what does that make him? 

Newt walks around Percy, wrapping his arms around the man, the angle awkward. Percy guides his hand down and Newt grabs his cock, giving it a few other experimental tugs and trying to remember how it feels good when he does it for himself. He manages to find a rhythm soon enough and goes faster, listening to Percy’s shortening breaths as Newt makes him harder, bringing him closer with each drag. 

“W - wait -” Percy pants. 

“Yeah?” Newt murmurs against his ear, and Percy whimpers. 

“W -what do you think of my cock?” Percy manages, and Newt is so surprised by the question that he stills. Percy falls back against his chest, breathing heavily, and Newt looks at the man’s cock. “Do you like it?” 

Newt still feels nothing, but now he’s afraid of hurting the man’s ego if he answers truthfully. 

“It’s okay?” He says, because it is. “It’s a perfectly normal, average sized dick.” 

Percy laughs again before thanking him and turning around. He tries to kiss Newt once more and Newt turns his head away, refraining from sighing out loud. This is getting tiring, and the sun is almost gone. Newt feels chilly.  

Then he feels a hand on his own cock and jerks in surprise. 

“You’re not hard,” Percy states, voice small. 

“No,” Newt says. 

Percy makes a noncommittal noise, his hand returning the gestures on New’s cock before he kisses Newt’s neck. Newt feels the man’s hardness poking his thigh as Percy’s hands glide over Newt’s ass again, Percy shivering against Newt at the feeling. 

“Arthur,” he says, the edge of desperation to his voice present once more. “I want to fill you up, God, Arthur - can I please be inside you? Your ass is so perfect, I’m gonna go crazy if I can’t -” 

“What ? No!” Newt cries out, stepping back. 

“Please, Arthur, I just need your mouth or - or you ass - you must be so tight -” 

“I said  _ no _ ,” Newt says firmly, the word almost a growl. “Without protection or lube? Are you mad?!” 

“I’m wet enough,” Percy says, eyes pleading. “We don’t need lube -” 

“Fuck no,” Newt says, shaking his head. “Oh my god.  _ No. _ ” 

“Then - then you need to come home!” Percy says urgently. “I got everything I need at home!” 

“No,” Newt repeats, chuckling. “No way.” 

“Why not?!” Percy asks, and Newt is horrified to see the man is tearing up. “I need you!” 

“No,” Newt repeats like a broken record. “No.” 

Percy makes a soft noise of frustration, burying his face in Newt’s neck and kissing him. “Please!” 

“No,” Newt says, softly. “Percy, listen - are you close?” 

Percy sighs. The scent of tobacco clings to him like a veil, and Newt tries not to let it poison him. “Yeah.” 

“What do you need?” Newt asks gently. 

“Your mouth.” 

“No.” 

“Ass?” 

“No.” 

“You’re killing me,” Percy groans. 

“I know,” Newt smiles. “Look, I could - squeeze my thighs together and you can finish like that?” 

Newt saw that in porn once. 

“Oh. Oh, yes,” Percival breathes. “That sounds good.” 

“Okay,” Newt says. “Okay. Here.” He wraps his hand around Percy’s cock and guides it gently between his legs, where his thighs are pressed together, before pausing. “Would it be better for you from here or from behind?” 

“Behind,” Percy says immediately. “I love your ass so much.” 

“I noticed,” Newt laughs. He turns around, feeling Percy’s cock press against his ass. “Hey, hey - not there. We said thighs.” 

“Please?” Percy begs. “No penetration, I promise, but your ass is so perfect, it’s perfect, if I could just -” Newt feels the head of the man’s cock finding its way between his ass cheeks, and he tries to relax. “See? No penetration, just like this, it’s good -” 

“Okay,” Newt says. “Go on.” 

“Oh, thank you, thank you Arthur -” 

Percy grabs Newt’s hips to anchor himself and thrusts once, twice; his cock never slips away from Newt’s ass completely, half of it staying buried, squeezed between the two globes as Percy works himself up, aided by the pressure he feels on all sides. 

Newt suddenly feels the head of the man’s cock pressing against his entrance, trying to force its way inside and he yells out a “ _ No! _ ” and tenses up, keeping himself closed. Percy groans at the sensation and apologizes, and now Newt just wants it all to be over. 

Percival starts to thrust harder, as deep as he can go without actually being allowed inside Newt. The heels of Newt’s feet lift off the ground each time Percy slams back in, and Newt’s mind drifts off. Percival is breathing raggedly in his ear, his fingers dig into Newt’s hips, and Newt becomes aware of a wetness in the crack of his ass as he thinks about whether or not he should buy bread on the way home and if he did well on Monday’s exam. 

“Can I come on you?” Percival asks, breathless. 

“No,” Newt says absently, because that’s what he’d been answering to each of the man’s requests so far. 

“Fuck,” Percivals swears. “Okay, fuck,  _ uuuh  _ -” 

The warmth of his body leaves Newt’s back and Newt stays still, watching a bunny hop on the trail in front of them. Its nose moves as it eyes Newt before jumping away, and Newt hears Percy chuckle behind him. 

“You made me cum.” 

Newt’s mind catches up with reality, and he wheels around. “Wait, really?” 

“Really,” Percy confirms, squeezing the head of his cock between his thumb and index finger. Newt sees the white, thick fluid spilling on the ground as Percy milks himself to the last drop and he feels relief wash over him.

It’s over. 

“Oh. Uh. Well,” Newt says eloquently. He quickly puts his boxers and pants back on, Percy’s precum already drying between his ass cheeks. Newt grabs his t-shirt on the tree branch and pulls it over his head, covering himself up once again. “Well - as fun as this has been, it’s getting late and I have to go home, so…” 

Newt holds out his hand expectantly. 

Percy merely smiles at him, softening dick still out of his pants. “What if I told you I have nothing?” 

Newt’s face falls. He stares at Percy, trying to gauge his own feelings, then replies very honestly, “I’d punch you.” 

“You’d do that?” Percy says, almost delighted. Newt feels the shadow of anger in his heart and tries to breathe. 

“Give me the money.” 

“You do know that one hundred is much too high a price for what we did, right?” 

“Give me the fucking money,” Newt repeats, narrowing his eyes. Percy hastily tucks himself back into his pants and grabs the bag he was carrying with him on the ground. 

“I don’t have one hundred,” Percy says. 

“How much do you have?” Newt asks, unwilling to give up. Not after what he did. God, he was an idiot - he should have asked for the money first. 

_ Fuck. _

“Twenty,” Percy tries. 

“It’s better than nothing,” Newt says between gritted teeth. Then he meets Percy’s eyes. “I want to see.” 

“You want to see what?” Percy asks, his voice not so confident anymore. 

“I want to see your bag, I want to see the money,” Newt stands firm. “I just had sex with a stranger in a public place, I let you touch me and use my ass. Give me the money.” 

“Okay, okay,” Percy backs off. “I’ll give you fifty, how’s that? And it’s still expensive for what we did. You’re not cheap.” 

“It was my first time,” Newt says dumbly. “How much do you usually pay?” 

“Usually fifty is at least a blowjob or something, not just this… Bump and grind thing,” Percy says evenly as he pulls fifty bucks out of a small pocket in his bag. “You could have more if you came home with me.” 

“Yeah, no. Not happening,” Newt scoffs as he slips the money in his jeans pocket. Percy caresses his cheek with a finger and Newt freezes. 

“I really like you, Arthur, you know? I could pay you more. Say, one hundred and fifty for an afternoon?” 

Newt turns him down. He walks out of the enclosed space between the trees and towards the field once more, just wanting to go home now more than ever. The park is eerily silent, night falling around them like a blanket. Even the bunnies are gone, and Newt walks faster. He still doesn’t know how Percy and him are going to make it out of the park, then he remembers the smaller gate, the second entrance near the street. 

He doesn’t know why he agreed to what Percy was suggesting. 

“Arthur, wait for me!” Percy calls from behind. “At least get my number!” 

“What for?” Newt says dryly. 

“Because I want to see you again.” 

“Look, Percy, I don’t want to get your hopes up - I can accept your number, but I won’t use it.” 

“Why not?” Percy says, almost pouting. 

“Because I’m not attracted to you.” 

“I’d pay you more,” Percy promises. “Anything you want, I can do it for you, anything at all. We can make an arrangement -” 

“I said no, Percival. It’s not going to happen. Go find some prostitutes if you need it that badly.” 

“But it’s not the same,” Percival says, crestfallen. “It’s not.” 

“No, Percival. I’m sorry.” 

Percy stops walking and Newt continues on his way, trying to search for the famous gate ahead. They’re nearing the end of the path, close to the children’s playground and Newt finally sees it at the same time as he hears quick footsteps behind him. Percy catches up with him, out of breath and he holds out a tissue for Newt to take. The man’s number is scribbled on it. 

Newt takes it because really, what else can he do? 

“Thank you,” Percy says, looking grateful, hopeful as if a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. “Call me?” 

“No promises,” Newt says, pocketing the tissue anyway. “So, how do we get out?” 

Percy beams at him before pointing at the gate. “We climb.” 

“Of course,” Newt says. “After you.” 

Percy goes, only too eager to prove himself. He uses the fence as support, somehow making his way up until he is sitting on top of the gate and able to jump on the other side, surprisingly agile for a man his age. Newt wonders what Percy does for a living. 

He imitates him. When he is sitting on top the man suggests he jump into his arms and Newt reassures him that it’s fine and that he’d probably just end up crushing him, before jumping on his own. He lands badly and grimaces at the pain in his ankle, but it quickly fades to nothing and Newt straightens up. Percy is fussing over him, asking Newt if he’s alright and Newt waves his worries off. 

His heart aches for this man. Percy looks good natured and touch starved. Despite his insistence that they do more he still respected Newt’s boundaries until the end, and he did keep his word and pay him, albeit less than Newt hoped for. Newt doesn’t know how the man fell so low. 

They find Newt’s bike together and Newt unlocks the device keeping it securely attached to a pole outside the park, and then it’s time to say good bye.

“Call me?” Percy says softly, and Newt doesn’t have the heart to outright say no again. 

“I’ll keep your offer in mind,” he says instead, hoping he looks sincere enough to make Percy drop the case. 

It seems to do the trick, and Percy grins at him once more before leaning closer and kissing Newt’s cheek. Newt ignores the way it makes him shiver and Percy squeezes his hand between his own one last time. Then he turns around and walks away, and Newt finally lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

He gets on his bike, starts pedaling and thinks about the weaknesses of men. Theseus and his parents are used to seeing him come home late, so they won’t say anything to him. Newt will smile and nod in all the right places at dinner, go to bed and let fatigue claim him without fighting it. 

 

-

 

In the shower Newt chases the last remnants of Percival that linger on him. The water runs over his neck, his nipples, washes the uncomfortable wetness away from his ass. He throws all the clothes he was wearing in the dirty laundry and scrubs himself with a washcloth and soap, then does it again when he starts smelling the strong scent of tobacco around him. 

He is immensely grateful that he didn’t let Percy kiss him or let him penetrate him. He doesn’t think he could have handled the ghost sensation of a stranger’s cock spreading his mouth or ass wide.  

Memories and images keep coming back to him - of what Percy said, of the man leaning down to kiss Newt’s nipple, of the man’s hand on his cock or over his ass, of Percy’s cock spilling as he came. Newt dries his hair with a soft towel, and tries not to let it overwhelm him. 

He’s never doing this again. The way he feels right now isn’t worth it. Newt didn’t know sex could feel this cold and impersonal, and he finds that he hates it. 

He empties his jeans pocket before going to bed and digs out Percy’s tissue with his number scribbled on it. 

Newt throws it in the bin, and doesn’t look back. 

 

\- 

 

The end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by real life. Beware of parks late at night, ladies and gentlemen. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure those of you who clicked the link and reached the end didn't expect the fic to take this turn, and I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. I wanted once again to write something realistic and as true to life as possible, and I hope I suceeded. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it- kudos are love, but comments are true love and make me happy <333


End file.
